De la oscuridad a la luz
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Nuestros nombres significan lo mismo ¿lo sabías? Son variantes del mismo significado, dijo ella. Kouichi sabía el significado de sus nombres y de la forma en la que coincidían.


_El mundo y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **De la oscuridad a la luz**

* * *

 _Tiene en su poder la luz y la sombra, pero su luz no ofende nunca, y su oscuridad aún deja ver los contornos claros.  
_ [ **F** erruccio Busoni]

* * *

—¿Puedo invitarte a tomar algo? Cuando cierre la galería.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad durante un momento. Luego, sonrió.

—Sí.

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa curvando sus labios respuesta inconciente. Hikari siempre le sacaba sonrisas a las personas, incluso a pesar de que esa nunca fuese la intención detrás del gesto. Era algo suyo, intrínseco y puro. Una luz que nadie más tenía.

—Creo que no recuerdo la última vez que nos reunimos.

Ella sí. —Entoces salía con Takeru.

Él frunció las cejas, de forma inmediata. —¿No están juntos?

Takeru y Hikari eran de esas parejas que parecen estar destinadas desde el nacimiento, de esas que no tienen un inicio claro y que siguen juntas al final de los tiempos.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza. —Él está en París. Y yo aquí. Hay mucha distancia entre los dos.

—Ya veo—no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor. Las fotografías estaban teñidas en blanco y negro— ¿Es por eso que ves solamente sombras?

Hikari imitó sus movimientos. Las paredes rojas hacian resaltar el gris de sus cuadros, imagenes desteñidas que ella misma había elegido para presentar a los ojos de un público curioso. Kouichi la vio sorprenderse de la conclusión, como si nunca se hubiese percatado del detalle. Pensó que era triste y extraordinario.

—Taichi y Takeru siempre fueron los que me hacían ver las cosas bajo la luz—dijo ella, con suavidad todavía sorprendida por lo que había notado. ¿Se notaba tanto la ausencia de ellos en su vida?—. Tal vez el mundo ya no muestra más que la oscuridad que tiene.

—No creo eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estaba solo en una ciudad que no sabía sobre mí y ahora estás aquí. No puede ser un mundo tan malo.

Hikari sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

—Buenas tardes —sonrió.

Kouichi miró alrededor, interesado. Una sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.

—El sol ya no está—dijo él. Hikari pensó que había algo en su mirada, un deje de tristeza, que parecía más opaco que nunca. El joven siempre le había dado la impresión de estar rodeado de sombras y lleno de luz pero, justo como le ocurrió la vez que lo vio en su galería, parecía más sombrío de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

El cielo naranja se asomaba en las ventanas y Hikari se dio cuenta que había perdido el paso de las horas, que el tiempo se había escurrido de sus dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí, disfrutando del sentimiento de solo ser? No importaba demasiado.

—Buenas noches, entonces. Gracias por haber ido a la galería, Kouichi. Ha sido mucho tiempo en no poder dormir.

Sus cejas se encontraron en un ceño. Él había salido temprano para encontrarla a ella y ahora parecía que había sido en vano. —¿Ya te vas?

—No—Hikari se sinceró—. Pero pensé que deberías escucharlo.

* * *

—Me llamaba un mundo negro, una vez. Creo que lo mencioné antes, que lo sabes. Takeru me ayudó a volver. Hace un tiempo... El mar me llamó de nuevo pero Takeru estaba en Francia, y no quería arrastrarlo a mí otra vez.

Kouichi entendía el llamado del mundo negro. —¿Y que pasó?

—Me escondí, huí. Y me encontraste—dijo Hikari, en uno de esos extraños impulsos que tenía—. Gracias.

Kouichi giró el rostro para mirarla pero ella había apartado los ojos y se fijó en el cuadro más cercano, admirando lo que no había visto hasta entonces. Él solo podía ver las líneas de su perfil.

—Vine a una exposición de fotografías pero sabía que eran tuyas, Hikari. No es casualidad.

—Pero eso no quita que me hayas encontrado, Kouichi—ella replicó—. No entiendo por qué no puedes aceptar un agradecimiento.

Él se quedó en silencio y ella le dio una mirada de reojo. —Nunca pensé que merecía algo así por ir a ver fotografías.

* * *

—No sabía que Takeru se había mudado a Francia.

Hikari sonrió. Él había evitado tocar el tema por un tiempo, como si lo intuyera doloroso. Kouichi le contó de sus dibujos, de Izumi, de su trabajo pero no mencionó a Kouji ni a su familia. Hikari entendió. Ella habló de Taichi, de su carrera en el extranjero, de sus amigas que la llamaban —Sora para saber cómo estaba, Miyako para decirle que se había acordado de ella sin razón y Mimi solo porque era Mimi— y trató de evitar mencionar a Takeru. Kouichi entendió. Pero con los días corriendo a su lado y las noches compartidas, pensó que era cada vez más fácil hablar de tópicos sepultados.

—Hace años—ella explicó, con melancolía. A veces echaba de menos las cosas más tontas que había vivido con Takeru más que a los grandes momentos que atesoraba—. No he sabido mucho de él desde entonces.

—A veces las relaciones se pierden sin grandes razones.

Hikari asintió, distraída. Pensar en Takeru siempre le hacia sentirse extraña, como si algo estuviese mal. Supuso que era la ausencia de su mejor amigo, el hueco extraño en su corazón.

—Es cierto.

—¿No crees que vendría si lo llámases?

—Takeru _siempre_ vendrá si lo llamo. Por eso no quiero hacerlo... Eso sería egoísta. Él tiene que ser la esperanza de _todo_ el mundo.

Kouichi ladeó el rostro, confundido. Hikari apartó la mirada para no ver el juicio. Le gustaban los ojos azules de Kouichi, más oscuros que los de Takeru y al verlos sentía que los dos eran como las versiones del cielo. Su mejor amigo, con el azul claro de un día despejado. Kouichi tenía la mirada de color tornandose oscuro en una estrellada.

—Eso suena como si no le hubieses dado opción, Hikari.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Y lo besó.

* * *

—No estoy enamorada de ti—dijo de pronto. Apretó su bolso entre sus manos, Tailmon le habría dicho que no debía ser tan directa pero Tailmon no estaba allí. Su compañera había sido encerrada en el Mundo Digimon después de sus últimas aventuras.

Kouichi sonrió. La había acompañado hasta su casa, bajo un cielo gris. No habían hablado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron. Hikari había abandonado el lugar rápidamente, huyendo de cosas que ella no entendía y Kouichi evitó cuidadosamente la galería —el lugar donde se frecuentaban— por unos días.

Encontrarse en una ciudad pequeña no debería haberlos sorprendido. Ya había ocurrido antes.

—Lo sé—dijo él, con una expresión ilegible. Le tomó la mano para detener su caminar y la miró a los ojos—. Yo tampoco siento lo mismo.

Hikari se mordió el labio. —Pero me gustas.

No me siento tan vacía cuando estoy contigo, quiso decir. Prefirió guardar silencio.

—Tú también. Creo que desde que te conocí, Hikari.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo de eso, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿lo recuerdas?

Hikari recordaba. Junto con Sora, Miyako y Mimi habían ido a Shibuya para comprar algunas cosas. Era de sus primeras salidas lejos de Odaiba con sus amigas mayores y no le entusiasmaba tanto el lugar al que iban. ¡Sí! Le encantaba la idea de una ciudad que había visitado poco y demás, pero la idea de Mimi era ir a las tiendas de ropa. Shibuya era ampliamente conocida por ellas.

Y allí se encontraron con Izumi y Kouichi.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —se rió—Izumi-chan quiso tomar el mismo bolso que Mimi-chan.

—En defensa de Izumi, ella lo vio primero.

Hikari sonrió. —Y en defensa de Mimi, ella rara vez renuncia a lo que quiere.

Él se rió.

—Sí.

—Pero lo bueno de todo eso es que nos encontramos y descubrimos que había otros Mundos Digitales además del nuestro. Y que te conocí.

—No deberías decir cosas así, ¿sabes? Podría pensar que de verdad te gusto.

Fue su turno para sonreír.

* * *

La primera vez que durmieron juntos, fue lo más extraño y lo más fácil. Habían quedado a verse una película en el apartamento de él. Hikari podría haber ofrecido el suyo pero quedaba más lejos del trabajo de él y era mucho más pequeño. Kouichi le dijo que no le importaba que ella llevase su cámara y sacase fotografías. Y eso cerró el trató. Hikari rara vez dejaba sus imágenes aparcadas.

Él se quedó dormido a mitad de _A wonderful life_. Ella llegó hasta el final y no quiso despertarlo, así que solamente lo observó.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —dudó él, cuando el sueño lo liberó brevemente.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana.

Hikari lo pensó. —No.

—Entonces no te vayas esta noche.

—Bueno.

* * *

—Nuestros nombres significan lo mismo ¿lo sabías? Son variantes del mismo significado.

Kouichi sabía el significado de sus nombres y de la forma en la que coincidían. Quería agregar que Kouji también lo compartía. Pero no quería hablar de su gemelo en esa noche, tampoco. Hikari, conciente o no, evitó cualquier mención molesta. Él estaba agradecido, aunque esperaba que las preguntas llegasen a pesar de todo.

—Igual que otros miles en el mundo.

Hikari sonrió. Kouichi se estremeció cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, sentía que ella podía mirar dentro de su alma.

—Pero solo tú estás aquí. Eso debe decir algo, ¿no crees?

—Que el mundo no es tan malo como lo ves.

—Pero es tu nombre el que significa luz, igual que el mío. ¿No es raro que los dos representemos oscuridad?

—Tú no eres solo oscuridad —Kouichi suspiró—. También eres luz, como tu nombre.

—Aunque es sombra todo lo que veo. Tú me lo dijiste. Yo no lo había visto.

—Solo porque estás viendo una parte de la imagen. Está incompleta.

Ella soltó una risita. —Tú y yo trabajamos con imágenes, Kouichi. Tú dibujas y yo saco fotografías. Tú puedes crear pero también puedes aspirar a copiar la realidad. Yo solo puedo alcanzar lo que ya existe y retenerlo.

—Pero un dibujo jamás será idéntico como lo que ves en la vida real.

—Hay muchas pinturas realistas, que piensas que saldrán de su lienzo y cobraran vida.

—Pero tú puedes captar un momento. La felicidad, la vida, una chispa. Es _real_.

Ella asintió —Por eso empecé a sacar fotografías, ¿sabes? Cuando tenía nueve años y mi abuela me regaló una cámara, mi papá dijo que ese no era un regalo para una niña de mi edad. Las primeras fotos eran horribles, estaban desenfocadas o con mis dedos tapando la imagen. Pero... En el aniversario de mis padres, los vi y lo enfoqué. No salió movida, ni borrosa. Era perfecta, porque estaban ellos y el amor que se tenían. Me gustan las fotos porque siempre pueden guardar momentos perfectos en un mundo imperfecto.

—¿Por qué todos los instantes ahora son negros?

—¿Por qué todos tus dibujos están en la basura?

—Ya no hay color para mi, tampoco. Tal vez te diga el por qué algún día.

* * *

La primera vez que Kouji llamó al apartamento, Hikari atendió. No le reconoció la voz al principio, ni él a ella, pero la duda se disolvió cuando él le preguntó directamente si allí vivía Kouichi Kimura. Algo en la brusquedad le dio sentido a la voz.

Hikari sonrió.

—¿Kouji-san? ¿Eres tú?

El silencio al otro lado de la línea no podría haber sido más revelador —¿Quién habla?

—Soy Yagami Hikari—dijo, con suavidad—. No sé si me recuerdas soy...

—La chica de la luz, sí—él replicó, sin perder su tono—. Te recuerdo.

—Sí.

—¿Kouichi...?

—Él salió—explicó, suavemente.

—¿Tú vives...?

Contuvo una sonrisa, intuyendo la pregunta. —No, solo estoy de visita.

Kouji suspiró.

—¿Quieres que le diga que llamaste?

—No, solo dile que no sea estúpido y que no necesita probar nada, a quién sea que quiera probarle algo.

Hikari pensó que esas palabras significaban que lo echaba de menos.

—Bien.

—Hikari, no... No le digas que llamé. Cuidalo, ¿está bien?

* * *

—Entonces, ¿esto es una cita?

—Creo que hemos estado saliendo durante meses, ¿no?

—Podrías decir eso.

—Y sería verdad.

Kouichi la miró fijamente durante un minuto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de repente y Hikari se movió con incomodidad.

Él levantó las cejas, confuso y extrañado. —¿Hay algo que quieres decirme, Hikari? Has estado rara desde hace unos días.

—¿Rara?

Él asintió. Había aprendido a traducirla durante su tiempo, juntos, la cercanía no le quita la comprensión. Solía preferir ver el rostro de Hikari que escuchar sus respuestas, le servía para leer lo que está oculto en sus ojos cobrizos. Aunque a veces le gustaría poder ver en esa mente también, entenderlo todo. El enigma que es, lo que no dice y lo que no puede adivinar. Ella siempre es intrigante.

—Hace un par de semanas—ella comenzó, en voz baja—. Kouji-san llamó al departamento.

Una expresión relampagueó en el rostro de Kouichi pero fue tan veloz que ella no logró identificarla.

—¿Te dijo algo?

Hikari se mordió los labios, sin saber que decir. Lo pensó un minuto entero, tal vez dos.

—Me dijo que no te dijera.

—Él y yo nos peleamos, hace un año.

—¿Por qué?

Los labios de él se arquearon en una sonrisa amarga. Hikari extendió uno de sus brazos para alcanzar las manos de Kouichi. Eran tibias.

—Porque soy un idiota.

—No lo eres.

Kouichi enarcó una ceja.

—Él me dijo que no necesitabas probarle nada a nadie—continuó, dudosa— ¿A qué se refería?

—No _importa_.

Hikari sabía que había algo más, mucho más. Pero no podía empujarlo, no demasiado. No quería hacerlo.

—Siempre pensé que, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron, tú y Kouji tenían una relación muy cercana—comentó. Él le dio una sonrisa triste—. Así que me da pena que no respondas sus llamadas, que no quieras hablar con él.

—No hay nada de que hablar. No sabría que decirle.

—Dile que lo extrañas, que no estás arrepentido porque necesitabas el tiempo que tomaste, que tienes miedo de que las cosas cambien más pero no puedes pedir que sean como antes, que lo quieres de regreso en tu vida sin importar la forma.

Kouichi parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eso es lo que quise decirle a Takeru, la última vez que hablé con él.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho, Kouichi—susurró ella, con suavidad. Sus ojos estaban empañados y no quería llorar delante de alguien que luchaba por no hacerlo—. No lo sabía.

Kouichi sonrió con tristeza. —Ella siempre fue tan... Terca. Pero era cierto, no podía vivir para siempre.

Hikari le apretó la mano. —¿Eso te dijo?

—Sí, el día que murió—comentó él—. Por eso nos peleamos mi hermano y yo y por eso me alejé. Kouji tenía miedo de que ya no supiera hacer con mi vida y yo no quería darle la razón.

Ella giró el rostro y lo miró, curiosa. —¿Por qué es eso?

—Cuando era niño quería ser adulto para trabajar y devolverle todo lo que hizo por mí. A eso me dedicaba, ahora siento que estoy solo en un mundo enorme. Pero solo tengo que buscar algo para seguir con mi vida, ¿no?

—Estarás bien—afirmó, con seguridad.

Él parpadeó hacia ella. —Parece que eres la única que lo cree.

—Yo quiero que una _sola_ persona lo crea —caminó hacia él, tocandole la nariz con su dedo índice—. Y esa persona eres _tú_. Has logrado muchas cosas antes, solo tienes que tener un poco más de fe en que tú puedes.

Al ver el extraño gesto que se apropió de la chica, Kouichi ladeó el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cosas así siempre me decía Takeru.

* * *

—Kouichi, ¿por qué demonios no atiendes el teléfono cuando te llamo? Llevo horas tratando de localizarte.

Detrás de la hostilidad abierta, Kouichi podía sentir la preocupación. Sabía que Kouji tenía miedo de que volviese a dejarlo todo.

—Hola Kouji. Sí, también me da gusto escucharte. Todo está bien por aquí—replicó, con ironía. Escuchó que su gemelo soltaba un suspiro, cansino—. Lo siento. Estaba ocupado.

Por supuesto que entendía el miedo de su hermano gemelo y su angustia. Pero se aseguraría de hacerla desvanecerse.

—Naomi y yo llegaremos a las siete, si todo sale como hasta ahora. ¿Puedes pasar a buscarnos?

—No hay problema —aceptó, garabateando una nota con las palabras de su hermano. Hikari lo miraba desde el sillón y una sonrisa enorme se adueño de su cara—. Envíame un mensaje cuando salgan, Kouji.

—No vayas a olvidarte de venir, nii-san.

—No lo haré. Mi nombre no es Takuya.

Kouji rió. Parecía más relajado que la última vez que hablaron y Kouichi lo consideró un triunfo.

—¿Qué me dices de Junpei? —dudó el menor. Kouichi se pregunta si en realidad lo preguntaba o si quería seguir en contacto, o ambas—, ¿cómo está?

—Nervioso, claro. No todos los días se contrae matrimonio. Pero creo Suyen-san ya se estaba encargando de calmarlo—explicó, con suavidad—, me pregunto cuando te casaras tú.

—Cuando el infierno se congele—Kouji afirmó rotundamente—. Esas cosas no son para mí.

Kouichi se rió y adivinó que su gemelo sonreía al otro lado de la línea. Tal vez podrían estar bien después de todo. —Veremos eso en un par de años. Izumi y Takuya lo harán antes que cualquiera de nosotros, no te preocupes.

Kouji resopló.

—Ellos son prácticamente un matrimonio en todos los sentidos.

—¿Kouji?

—¿Qué?

—Gracias.

* * *

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa. —Llámalo. Él te atenderá.

Se mordió la labio, indecisa. —Lo he evitado mucho tiempo.

—Igual que yo a Kouji y lo llamé porque me dijiste que tenía que darle la oportunidad de estar cerca—le recordó, con una suave sonrisa. Hikari se sintió obligada a responder— Llámalo.

—Tal vez está ocupado. No sé que hora es en Francia.

—Entonces escribe—dijo Kouichi, con simpleza.

—¿Qué puedo escribirle?

Kouichi le besó la sien—Eso depende de ti, Hikari.

* * *

 **Fecha:** Mie 13, ago. 2014 10:26 a.m

 **A** : Takaishi-TK (arroba) focus . com

 **De** : Yagami-Kari-reflection (arroba) star . up

 **Asunto** : Hola.

 _Me despierto y me pregunto que estás haciendo, o si alguna vez piensas en mí. ¿Todavía te despeinas cuando estás frustrado o cuando escribes? He leído tú último libro, "Ma lumière" y egoístamente deseé que fuera para mí._

 _Pensé en muchas cosas que decirte y en cómo hacerlo, marqué tu número y corté la llamada diciendo que Francia está muy lejos y que era demasiado caro. Pero un amigo me dijo que estoy tan lejos solo porque quiero y no por nos separe algún océano. También me dijo que en lugar de llamarte, te escribiera. Creo que es lo apropiado, en este caso. Para ti._

 _Me gustaría que fuera como cuando eramos niños y el tiempo y la distancia no importara pero ya no es tan fácil, ¿no? No espero que me respondas, solo... Necesito decirte que te echo mucho de menos. Y que lo siento, mucho._

 _Y que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Hikari._

* * *

 **N/A** : Tenía esta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Hikari y Kouichi.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
